


Hawái

by Aviirut



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Maluma Song, Español | Spanish, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Young Bae se comprometió. SeungRi no puede creer que esa frase sea real, el hombre que le prometió estar a su lado por siempre decidió hacer eso del lado de alguien más.Historia inspirada en la canción homónima de MalumaFanfic BAERI/SERI (Dong Yong Bae x Lee Seung Hyun)/(Lee Seung Hyun x Oh Sehun)
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Oh Sehun





	Hawái

**Author's Note:**

> Historia también publicada en [ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/238090224-haw%C3%A1i?utm_source=web&utm_medium=twitter&utm_content=share_myworks&wp_uname=AviiRut&wp_originator=9QtCokoxDzjES5LisvWkPu3ZisZnq2eMkNPBUTFfsjoQNtI%2B%2FES7U8jfUkN2E%2Ba0kR%2FNENKPxV75cHt6CccNvqfJRK2NkrL1h7ZDRTo5%2BRVZJz3kuHRa8rK85qqJMHDx)

Si hubiera algo que describiera la relación de Lee Seung Hyun y Dong Young Bae serían solo tres palabras: “Todo o nada”. 

Hacía algunos meses que la sonrisa de Seung Hyun se había apagado y el culpable no era más que la misma persona que ocasionaba sus sonrisas más brillantes: Dong Young Bae. Y aunque nadie se había querido meter en eso porque es algo de pareja, todos estaban preocupados. Sin embargo, Lee Seung Hyun estaba riendo. Una hermosa sonrisa, completa y dental. Sus amigos y compañeros de grupo se sintieron aliviados, después de todo ese era el poder mágico que tenía él: con una sola sonrisa podía hacer el lugar más liviano y la carga menos pesada. Además, que esa sonrisa traía un buen augurio «parece ser que todo va bien». 

El sonido de una notificación en su teléfono interrumpió el momento. Miró su celular aún con el ánimo en el cielo. Se había despedido de Young Bae con un beso largo y risitas cómplices, todo estaba bien. Se habían tenido que separar por trabajo, pero “Bae” le había asegurado que los alcanzaría, y había sido precisamente eso, la esperanza de volver a verlo pronto después de un encuentro tan bonito, lo que hacía que su ánimo estuviera tan alto. Hasta que vio de que iba la notificación. 

Era una publicación de Young Bae, pero su corazón saltó por un presentimiento que lo puso nervioso. Su sonrisa bajó un poco por los nervios, su sexto sentido nunca fallaba, pero podía confundirlo con anticipación o eso se trataba de decir a sí mismo. 

Con un clic el infierno se desató. 

Una carta, o por lo menos eso parecía la descripción que puso en su imagen de Instagram, una foto sencilla de él, Dong Young Bae (su novio) a un lado de Min Hyo Rin a quien, conforme iba leyendo, presentaba como su prometida. 

Algo debió de haberse reflejado en su rostro, porque la habitación de pronto se sintió fría, y el líder, el buen Ji Yong, se acercó a arrebatarle el teléfono a ver de qué se trataba. 

Los ojos de todos en la habitación se enfocaron en él, expectantes, prestos para apoyarlo apenas abriera su boca, pero justo ahí, en medio de todos, Lee Seung Hyun jamás se había sentido tan pequeño o solo. En algún momento unos brazos lo rodearon y cuando parpadeo notó que estaba en cuclillas en medio del lugar. Ni una sola lágrima derramada, solo un profundo hueco en medio de su estómago y su mente en blanco. 

Fue un poco sorprendente el cómo se pudo cambiar tan abruptamente el ambiente en el salón, de sonrisas y alegría a un silencio pesado y frío, principalmente porque la mitad no sabía qué hacer y la otra mitad ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sucedía. 

Y como si de alguna clase de broma o mal Karma se tratase, la situación si pudo hacerse peor: La puerta del salón fue abierta por Young Bae en su versión más tímida y por fin los ojos de todos se desviaron de Seung Hyun al hombre en la puerta. 

La mitad de personas que no tenían ni una remota idea de lo que sucedía, con buena intención, se acercaron para hacerle saber a Young Bae el extraño actuar de Seung Hyun, esperando que pudiera consolarlo, lejos de saber que era precisamente él quien lo lastimaba. 

Y fue precisamente eso lo que sacó a Según Hyun de su trance. Las voces de personas ignorantes que hacían su dolor más tangible. La única persona que podía calmar su dolor no era más quien la responsable de este. 

Se incorporó, enfocando su ira en los ignorantes con buenas intenciones para tener fuerza y salir de ahí. Pasó por un lado de Young Bae, quien hizo amago de querer seguirlo, enfocando su mente en un solo pensamiento "de buenas intenciones está empedrado el infierno". 

*** 

Seung Hyun se sentía estúpido por no haber visto las señales. Ese beso, el último que se dieron, se había sentido a despedida, pero estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y de su relación que dejó pasar por alto las señales. 

Se sentía un idiota, sentado en ese restaurante de alitas porque era el único que tenía terraza y le permitía fumar su segunda cajetilla en el día, y aunque su psicóloga le había insistido en que dejara de insultarse, no dejaba de repetirse lo imbécil que era por hablarle a Se Hun para encontrarse ahí. 

Oh Se Hun no se merecía esto. Pero, para empezar, él tampoco se merecía esto y el menor parecía muy insistente en acercarse a pesar de conocer un poco de la vida que tenía. 

Suspiró y trató de despejar su mente con otra calada. Sonrió algo nostálgico al pensar en que hace unos años no se habría imaginado siquiera sosteniendo un cigarrillo, se sentía tan lejano, como la felicidad que vivió hace un par de años. Pensamiento que lo llevó a dividirse entre volver a insultarse a sí mismo o ser condescendiente. Cualquiera de los dos sólo lo hacía mover su pierna en un tic nervioso. 

Oh Se Hun llegó con la expresión que reservaba solo para él y Seung Hyun se sintió mejor de inmediato, la sensación agradable aumentó cuando el menor acarició sus manos debajo de la mesa y la sonrisa automática en su rostro fue imposible de resistir. Ese era el efecto Oh Se Hun en él, la reacción por la que tuvo algunas discusiones con Young Bae, pero justo ahora no se preocuparía por ello. 

Por un momento se preguntó si estaban muy expuestos, pero al menor parecía no importarle haciendo platica agradable y siendo tan especial con él como siempre. 

No se había percatado de que seguían entrelazados de sus manos hasta que el celular de Seung Hyun vibró con insistencia en su bolsillo, se soltaron extrañando de inmediato el contacto, pero por la insistencia, parecía importante. 

"NO VEAS INSTAGRAM" decía el mensaje de Ji Yong junto con más mensajes llenos de stickers de advertencia. Frunció el ceño con curiosidad y sintió la mirada interesada de Se Hun sobre él. 

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a Instagram, bombardeándose de imágenes del compromiso de Young Bae en Hawái. 

Extrañó aún más el tacto de Se Hun y lo buscó desesperado, sentía que si no se aferraba a algo su vida se derrumbaría aún más, y el tabaco ya no era suficiente. 

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó con sincera preocupación. 

—No 

Si existía alguien que se mereciera la total verdad era el hombre que Seung Hyun tenía frente a él. 

*** 

Se despertó con una sensación de vacío en su estómago y aun así buscó la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su buró al costado de su cama. Con el simple hecho de estirarse para conseguir el cigarro, pudo sentir la cama fría y solitaria que le hacía más difícil el simple hecho de respirar. 

Él sabía que su teléfono sonaría en cualquier momento. Sabía que era una fecha importante, pero al parecer el intentar quedarse despierto toda la noche no hizo que el tiempo avanzara más lento. Tenía el aparato cerca, para contestar al momento, quería auto engañarse de que fingir control repentinamente se lo daría. 

Cuando exhalaba la primera calada de su cigarrillo su teléfono sonó y el saboreó el humo un poco más antes de contestar. 

—SeungRi —le habló Ji Yong del otro lado de la línea con el apodo cariñoso que siempre usaba—. Ya subió sus fotos, vienen de regreso... —dijo con su tono condescendiente que ya lo tenía harto, dio otras dos caladas largas haciendo que su silencio afectara aún más el tono de su amigo—Tu silencio está preocupando a todos. 

—Estoy bien —habló por primera vez, su voz rasposa por el desuso y el cigarro. Sorprendido de que sonara firme, espero el reclamo de su amigo, un reclamo que nunca llegó. 

—Entonces ¿le marcarías? 

Seung Hyun quiso reír, pero sabía que el sonido que saldría sería horrible y lo que estaba tratando aquí era evitar que su líder y amigo se preocupara de más. 

—¿Ri? —habló sabiendo que seguía en la línea. Últimamente los silencios de Seung Hyun eran muy comunes. 

—¿Crees que será buena idea? Arruinarle sus vacaciones y eso. 

—No arruinarás nada, solo... que sepa que puede hacer esto sin culpas. 

—Oh ¿Entonces lo hace con culpa? — Esta vez sí salió su risa, un sonido muy feo a diferencia de la risa auténtica que no expresaba en un largo tiempo. 

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero... antes de irse lloró. —Seung Hyun se terminó el cigarrillo con una expresión de asombro y un poco de esperanza en el corazón— Young Bae... el realmente te ama, pero... 

Eso era algo que no necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos así que lo cortó. 

—No te preocupes, líder. Yo le marco antes que suba al avión. 

Colgó, y la necesidad de tomar otro cigarrillo lo inundó. 

*** 

—¿Ri- Seung Hyun? —respondió Young Bae al teléfono casi hablándole con su apodo de cariño. —Young Bae, —dijo con su voz anhelante antes de cambiar el tono— vi tus fotos en Hawái, er, Felicidades. 

A ambos le supieron a tierra esas palabras, pero no hicieron ningún ruido en la línea, por lo que se guardaron el sentimiento. 

—Gracias. 

Ambos sintieron que había sido un gran error hacer esta llamada. La incomodidad pesaba toneladas casi tangibles. 

—¿Sabes? Se lo que estás haciendo. —Dijo sin poder contenerse. 

—¿Perdón? 

—Muy bonito todo eso que subes en Instagram, sabes que lo veo, de hecho, ese es tu propósito ¿no? quieres que me entere de lo bien que te va para que haga algo y detenga esta locura. Quieres que me den celos. Quieres que evite el peor error de tu vida. Pero no lo haré, porque fue tu decisión. 

—Seung... 

—Déjame hablar. Yo llegué primero Young Bae. Antes de Min Hyo Rin era mi nombre al que le dedicabas todo tu amor. No te mientas. Sabes que los fans te apoyarían igual sin esas fotos de evidencia de tu compromiso entonces ¿por qué lo subes? 

Durante un minuto entero hubo silencio en la línea, silencio que fue roto por el suspiro de Seung Hyun. 

—Felicidades, BaeBae — dijo su apodo cortando el silencio y poniendo fin a la llamada. Y ambos, desde sus respectivos lugares se sintieron más pequeños con lágrimas incontenibles rodando sus mejillas sin señales de parar en algún momento próximo. 

*** 

No sintió el paso de los meses, su vida continuó con el mismo ritmo siendo la única variante de que en algún punto del camino Se Hun comenzó a quedarse en su departamento. Aún con el riesgo (si es que existía alguno) de un momento incomodo con su vecino quien era precisamente su ex (por ponerle nombre a lo que sea que tuvo con Young Bae), Seung Hyun no tenía fuerza para que siquiera le importara. 

Se Hun estaba en cucharita con él, y a pesar de que acababan de tener relaciones y que quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo había sido él, Seung Hyun se sentía muy cansado y en su mente, eso ameritaba otro cigarrillo. El menor lo miró con esos ojos que le traían paz a Seung Hyun, (un lujo que no se podía dar últimamente) y lo miró con una ceja alzada por tener el cigarrillo en su mano. 

Seung Hyun actuó por instinto, realmente no fue consciente de que inhaló humo, tomó el rostro de Se Hun, le abrió la boca con su pulgar, y lo besó para pasarle el humo. Era algo tan íntimo, que sus erecciones recién gastadas temblaron con interés. Y no fue hasta que Seung Hyun miró la sorpresa en los ojos del menor que se dio cuenta de todo. 

El jamás había hecho eso con Se Hun. Era de hecho, algo que hacía exclusivamente con Young Bae. Y en el momento en que se apartó con reconocimiento, Se Hun pareció entenderlo todo, pero se las arregló para exhalar el humo y volver a conectar sus bocas. 

Seung Hyun no necesitó mucho para alejar su mente de Young Bae cuando estaba Se Hun alrededor. No cuando la boca y manos del menor estaban sobre su piel, o cuando el miembro de Se Hun entraba en él con vigor. Poniendo su mente en blanco y llenándola de nuevo solo con Se Hun, como reiniciándola y haciéndola enfocarse solamente en el menor y lo mucho que quería que fuera más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo y… que Se Hun no se fuera. 

Si los sentimientos de culpa y egoísmo lo rodearon cuando bajo de su orgasmo decidió ignorarlos. 

*** 

—Por favor no nos hagas esto —dijo Ji Yong en la línea. Lo esperaba en la recepción de la iglesia y no solo él, también las familias de todos ahí, esperando, no al novio o a la novia. Sino al padrino de anillos. 

Seung Hyun llegó a preguntarse qué clase de karma estaba pagando, o por qué Young Bae no tenía suficiente y siempre encontraba otro pedazo de alma que quitarle. Porque lo había nombrado padrino de anillos y, como cereza en el pastel, el organizador de su fiesta en recepción, como para asegurarse de que viera todo en primera fila. 

Pensó en no ir, y aunque Se Hun no hizo nada, su mirada lo persuadió. Eso y la conciencia de que su madre no le perdonaría arruinar la fiesta de uno de sus «hijos no hijos». 

—Estoy en camino, y aún es temprano —respondió aparcando su vehículo. 

Faltaban diez minutos para que la ceremonia empezara oficialmente, pero al ser el único que faltaba, era normal el pánico en su líder. 

—No quiero escusas, te quiero ver aquí —regañó en voz baja, los demás miembros del grupo con sus ojos fijos sobre él. 

—Entonces, voltea. 

No se perdió el suspiro aliviado de todos cuando lo vieron en el lugar. Pero todos si se perdieron o fingieron no ver, su suspiro de quien se resigna y pierde esperanza. 

No fue nada fácil ver al que creyó el amor de su vida decir sus votos a otra persona. Pero lo más crudo de esa noche, fue ver y escuchar de primera mano, como le cantaba y bailaba SU canción a otra persona. 

La canción que le escribió, que le dedico y los hizo amarse con más pasión que nunca. 

En ese momento le faltó el aire y se fue corriendo a los baños. No pasó desapercibido por los que conocían su situación, pero, así como siempre. Nadie hizo nada. 

Seung Hyun se tomó un minuto para respirar. Ahí el baño se sentía cada vez más pequeño pero el pensamiento de que aún tenía la oportunidad de salir le permitió respirar. (aunque no sabía si ese pensamiento se refería estrictamente a él en el cubículo del elegante baño o de toda la situación en sí misma). 

Así que tomó una decisión. 

Tomó su celular y entró a Instagram. No fue complicado encontrar el perfil de la novia y con un temblor tocó el botón "seguir". 

Salió por fin del cubículo agradeciendo la soledad del lugar yendo directamente al lavabo por un poco de agua para disimular sus ojos rojos. Se quedó unos minutos regresando la mirada a su reflejo, alentándose a seguir firme en su decisión y cuando por fin sus ojos dejaron de verse rojos respiró profundo. 

"Felicidades, bienvenida a la familia" 

Le tomó solo un respiro escribir eso en su historia de Instagram, y aunque le pesó toda una vida, esa noche, solo por esa noche más jugaría el juego de Young Bae. Después de todo, ¿no es lo que había hecho toda su vida?

**Author's Note:**

> Historia basada en la canción homónima de Maluma. 
> 
> Hoy es el aniversario numero 3 de la boda de Dong Young Bae y Min Hyo Rin. No creí que hubiera mejor ocasión para subir la historia. 
> 
> Parte 1 del Perreoverse   
> ¿Me estás diciendo que existe un multiverso? Así es, y es de canciones de perreo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Besos


End file.
